Predefinição:Infobox/MultiPic
}|,|1}}| } |slider= }}} |gallery= }}} |tabber= }}} |text= }}} |#default= No type has been specified for this invocation. Please check your invocation of this template and ensure a type has been specified. For a list of types available, see the template documentation. }} | }|~|0}}}} }|~|1}}}} }} is a template that combines other templates into one that can be used within infoboxes and other pages in a nice format without breaking other templates. Usage Format Please note that array supports a particular format and the template will break if this format is not adhered. Passing Images In general, the list of files to be arrayed through the template should be delimited with comma's. For example: Gallery If you want a slideshow gallery output from the template, make sure that |type=gallery is passed. For example: Note the use of semi-colons within the passed list of files: these allow the specification of a "small description" that will appear below that image when it is displayed on the slideshow. This will produce the following output: Tabber In some rare use cases, you might want to produce tabulated output in the form of clickable tabs. To do so, simply ensure that |type=tabber is passed. For example: Note that semi-colons are used again when passing the list of files. However, the difference between tabber output and slideshow output is that the length of the "description" is shorter. This is because tabber will line break if too many tabs are generated or if a tabber's "text" is too long. Therefore, courtesy indicates that the length of a tabber title is kept short to maximise the amount of tabbed images. This will produce the following output: Slider Very rarely, you might want to produce slider based output. This is similar to slideshows, but has a hard-capped limit of four images. Due to the different output expected in sliders, its use should be minimised due to code complexity. To produce slider output, ensure that |type=slider is passed. For example: Note that there are multiple semi-colons used in the output of a single image. This is because a slider expects a link and associated link text. The link is generated by specific logic: if there are four slices and the last slice is a specific page title to the link, it will use that slice: otherwise, it will automatically use the contents of the second slice (eg "Shinra Kusakabe"). Therefore, the four value (after the description) is optional and does not need to be specified. The associated link text is generated by the third slice (eg "Description 1"). Due to the slider imposed limitations, this invocation will automatically stop working if you attempt to pass more than four images. Instead of displaying a template, a notice will be displayed instead. This will produce the following output: Single Image The template has a fallback in those instances where only one image has been passed. Instead of making use of clunky formats that is likely to create strange output, this meta-template will automatically fall back on normal file transclusion formatting. No type needs to be specified, though it is recommended to specify a type, even if it is not used. For example: Note that there are no semi-colons, but a tilde instead. The tilde allows the specification of the image size: if this is not specified, then the template falls back to the default size specified in this meta-template. Text Only This is a test-based output and generally won't be used on articles, but is provided if you need to see the output in pure format. Using this method allows you to see if you've provided all the necessary "pieces of the puzzle" before using in an actual type. To produce this output, simply ensure that |type=text is specified and the first parameter values will be evaluated. Notes * array should be a list of pictures (or a template parameter) that you want to process through the template. In most infoboxes, this will usually just be a parameter such as image. * type is simply the output method in the case of multiple pictures. The list of types are: gallery, tabber and slider. In all infoboxes, the type is set to gallery: the character infobox uses "tabber" output. Please check the infobox documentation to find out what format is used. ** If the infobox documentation uses "tabber", please attempt to keep the text used for the tab short. ** If "slider" is used, then there is a maximum of 4 images: if more than 4 are used, then any images after the fourth will not be displayed at all. Categoria:Predefinições